Honest Feelling
by yukishiro dan
Summary: Petualang Taichi dan kawan-kawan masih berlanjut, hingga ikatan perasaan mulai terbentuk diantara mereka semua.
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOG**_

Pertengkaran terjadi diantara kedua sahabt karib saat ini. pria itu menarik kerah baju sahabatnya, ekspresi kemarahan tersirat pada wajahnya yang tidak menyukai perkataan Taichi. Beberapa pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara mereka, membuat suasana semakin sulit.

"Taichi!"

"Kalian berdua hentikan pertengkaran ini!" ujar Mimi menengahi.

" _Nii-san!"_

" _Onii-chan!"_

"Jika kita tak kembali sekarang, maka kita tidak akan bisa kembali Yamato, gerbang distorsi penghubung dunia kita dengan dunia digital akan tertutup selamanya, apa kau mau itu terjadi, sejak awal memang ini adalah salah meicoomon bukan-…!?" Yamato mengeram dan memukul wajah Taichi dengan kuat, bibirnya robek akibat terluka, membiarkan darah segar mengalir dari wajahnya

Pemandangan itu sangat sulit dicairkan, dengan usaha keras mereka baik Hikari dan Takeru memisahkan mereka berdua. bersama dengan semua orang yang berada disana.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" ujar Joe meminta mereka berdua berhenti.

"Jika kau menjadi penakut seperti itu, aku akan mencari Sora dan Mochizuki _-san_ sendiri, ayo Gabumon!" ujar Yamato meninggalkan beberapa kerumunan orang itu dengan ekspresi kesal, terutama kepada sahabatnya. patnernya hanya terdiam mengikuti remaja rekannya.

 _ **Disclaimer : Digimon Adventure tri**_

 _ **Pair : Taichi x Meiko, Yamato x Sora, All character.**_

 _ **A/N : Fanfic ini hanya berupa pemikiran asal dari author yang abal-abal dan pasaran, jika ada pihak yang tidak suka dengan cerita ini. mohon tekan back kembali.**_

 **Chapter 01 : Keraguan Taichi sebagai anak-anak yang terpilih.**

Taichi memisahkan diri dari kerumunan kelompoknya yang sedang tertidur lelap. Menyendiri diatas kereta tua diatap, melihat pemandangan beberapa bintang dilangit. Agumon memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Taichi, ayo kita bantu Yamato dan Gabumon!"

"Aku tidak bisa!" jawab Taichi ragu.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu karena…"

" _Aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam pertempuran kembali_!" batin Taichi menunduk sedih. Mengingat kejadian sebelumnya di kota Odaiba. Kerusakan bangunan, beberapa orang yang terluka akibat oleh para digimon yang menghantui dirinya.

"Taichi, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang ini, namun aku hanya ingin melindungi teman-temanku, bukankah Sora, Yamato, Meiko, Gabumon dan Meicoomon adalah teman Taichi juga kan? Kumohon Taichi, ayo kita bantu Yamato dan Gabumon!" mohon Agumon kepada rekannya, Taichi hanya tertegun mendengar perkataannya.

"Baiklah! Ayo pergi. Agumon!" seru Taichi penuh semangat.

Penjara sangkar emas yang mengurung kedua wanita itu, memberontak melawan pria dewasa yang menangkap mereka. Beberapa dorongan maju kepada pintu didepannya untuk mendobrak buka, didepannya Meicoomon berteriak kesakitan didalam tabung yang sudah disiapkan oleh Gennai, beberapa rantai pengekang khusus menahan Meicoomon.

AAAH!... MEI… MEI!

"Mei _-chan_!" panggil Meiko khawatir.

"Hentikan, kau hanya akan menyakiti Meicoomon, gennai _-san_!" ujar Sora memohon, sayangnya perkataan gadis itu tak sejalan dengan pria dihadapannya.

"Kalian memperlakukan digimon layaknya hewan peliharaan, kali ini. aku akan menggunakan Meicoomon untuk menghancurkan dunia nyata dan mengatur ulang dunia kembali!"

"A-Apa, kau sudah gila?! semua orang yang tidak bersalah akan terluka. Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan-…"

"Mengubah dunia!"

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Sora tak mengerti.

"Aku akan membuat ulang dunia digital dimana, distorsi besar yang diciptakan oleh Meicoomon akan saling terhubung. Sehingga dunia digital dan dunia nyata akan menyatu, setelah itu invasi dari digimon kuat-kuat yang terinfeksi oleh Meicoomon akan memudahkanku untuk mengatur para manusia!" ujar Gennai menyeringai licik, melihat layar perkembangan kekuatan Meicoomon yang terus meningkat.

"Lepaskan Mei _-chan_!"

"Dengan ini semuanya akan selesai!" batin Gennai tinggal beberapa persen lagi untuk menyempurnakan perubahan Meicoomon dalam tabung.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Ledakan besar terjadi disekitar area Gennai yang menangkap Sora dan Meiko. Beberapa rudal roket menghancurkan beberapa tempat disana. pria itu tak mempercayai bahwa rencananya yang dia pikir akan berhasil tanpa gangguan kini akan terganggu oleh anak-anak, teman-teman Sora datang walaupun hanya satu orang. pria spike jabrik yang menunggangi digimon berwujud seperti serigala biru.

"Yamato, Metal Garurumon!" seru Sora senang akan kehadiran teman yang dia kenal.

"Keparat!" geram Gennai memerintahkan Alphamon untuk membunuh mereka berdua, sebuah meriam mekanik dari tangannya diarahkan kepada Yamato dan Metal Garurumon yang sedang berada diudara. serangan meriam laser berwarna hijau menembak kearah mereka berdua.

"Metal Garurumon menghindar!" ujar Yamato memerintahkan rekannya, terbang kebawah lebih rendah dan mulai menuju Gennai "Sekarang, serang Gennai!" Roket dalam jumlah banyak keluar dari digimon yamato.

" _Metal Wolf Claw_!" ujar Metal Garurumon mengarahkan serangan kemusuh tanpa ragu-ragu.

SWIING! BOOM! BOOM!

Alphamon pun menjadi beku akibat roket es yang diarahkan oleh Metal Garurumon. Gennai hanya mendecih kesal karena perubahan digimon para anak-anak terpilih tidak bisa diremehkan karena sudah level Warp-UIltimate.

"Jangan remehkan aku!" biang es itu pun runtuh dan hancur membebaskan Alphamon kembali. sebuah tombak hitam cepat mengarah kearah Yamato, Metal Garurumon yang tak menyadari serangan dari arah lain. membuat mereka terkena serangan tersebut hingga terjatuh ketanah. baik Yamato dan Metal Garurumon. sama-sama terluka. Pria itu tertatih dan mencoba bangkit untuk menolong Sora dan Meiko.

"Yo! Kau membuat moodku tidak baik saja, bocah nakal!" ujar Gennai yang sudah berada didepan Yamato, memukulnya dengan kuat dibagian perut.

UGH!

"Yamato!"

"Ishida _-kun_!"

"Yamato-…" Alphamon menghantam tubuh Metal Garurumon hingga terlempar beberapa meter dan menginjaknnya. Mengarahkan meriam pada tangannya untuk menghabisi patner Yamato.

Kedua wanita itu mencoba membantu, namun sangkar emas yang mengurung mereka tidak mampu dibuka.

"Ishida Yamato, diamlah dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugas akhirku ini-… Eh?" Gennai terkejut karena kaki kirinya ditahan oleh Yamato dengan iris marah. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau bertindak seenaknya, Gennai _-san_!" kesal pria itu menatap orang dewasa itu tanpa ragu.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dariku!" geramnya menginjak kedua tangannya dengan kaki kanan.

KUH!

"Yamato!"

"Ishida _-kun_ , m-mengapa kalian semua mau terlibat untuk orang sepertiku dan Mei _-chan_ , aku tak mengerti-…"

"Meiko _-chan_?" gumam Sora terkejut akan perkataan orang disampingnya.

"Karena aku tak ingin meninggalkan teman-temanku dan akan kupastikan kita semua akan kembali pulang bersama, Mochizuki _-san_!" ujarnya tersenyum bangga dan menarik kaki Gennai hingga terjatuh.

"E-Eh?!"

"A-Apa?" terkejutnya Gennai.

BRUK! BUGH! BUGH!

Beberapa pukulan dilakukan oleh Yamato kepada Gennai tanpa ragu. Pria itu masih tenang memperhatikan wajahnya yang terus dilukai oleh remaja nakal itu, tersenyum menyeringai sebuah tendangan berhasil mengenai wajah Yamato hingga tersungkur ketanah.

"Anak nakal, kubunuh kau!" Gennai pun mengarahkan tangannya kepada Yamato dan mencekiknya dengan sebuah gelang merah yang melingkar pada lehernya.

AGH!

"Yamato!"

"Ishida _-kun,_ kumohon hentikan!"

"Matilah!"

"Apakah aku akan mati? Maaf jika aku tidak bisa menolong kalian Sora, Mochizuki _-san_ " batinnya mulai melemah, nafasnya mulai perlahan menghilang dan sorot matanya mulai menutup.

"Maaf, semuanya!"

"Rosemon!" ujar seseorang untuk melukai pria itu dengan sebuah akar mawar yang melilit pada tangan Gennai.

"Vikemon!" perintah seseorang menyerang tubuh Alphamon dengan sebuah ganda bola besi hitam besar yang menghantam tubuhnya, membebaskan Metal Garurumon yang sebelumnya tak mampu bergerak.

"Terima kasih, Vikemon!" Alphamon yang baru saja dihadapi oleh Metal Garurumon dan Vikemon pun menghilang.

"Menghilang?!"

"Melarikan dirikah?!" ujar Vikemon.

TES! TES TES!

Beberapa darah berhasil melukai Gennai, dirinya terkejut mendapati beberapa teman Yamato datang.

"Yamato!" panggil Taichi dari kejauhan.

"Si bodoh itu, akhirnya datang" gumam Yamato tersenyum kecil,

"A-Apa?! para pengganggu mulai bermunculan, tapi sebentar lagi Meicoomon akan sempurna, Fufufu!" Gennai pun melepaskan cengkraman pada yamato, menghilang dan sudah berada disamping Meicoomon, melepaskan beberapa rantai yang mengekangnya.

"Aku akan membantu Taichi, sisanya tolong Mochizuki _-san_ dan Sora _-kun_!" ujar Joe.

"Aku akan menolong Sora _-san_ dan Meimei!" sahut Mimi, Piyomon ikut dengan Mimi untuk menolong patnernya.

 _ **MIMI POV NORMAL**_

Mereka sudah berada dipenjara sangkar emas itu, tanpa keraguan. Rosemon langsung menghancurkan pintu yang mengurung Meiko dan Sora. Kedua wanita itu keluar dan langsung disambar oleh pelukan Mimi.

"Syukurlah, aku sangat takut jika terjadi pada Sora _-san_ dan Meimei!" ujar Mimi terisak bahagia karena kedua orang itu tidak terluka.

"Maaf ya, pasti kami membuat kalian semua khawatir, Piyomon juga!" sahut Sora menenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. ayo kita segera membantu Taichi dan yang lainnya, Sora!" seru Piyomon.

"Hm, Ayo!" jawab Sora.

 _ **YAMATO-SAN POV NORMAL**_

"Yamato _-san_ , kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Koshiro bersama Hikari dan Takeru.

" _Yeah,_ tapi kita harus menghentikan Gennai _-san_ dan Meicoomon!"

" _Nii-san_ , cukup serahkan saja pada kami!" Takeru menyuruh kakaknya untuk istirahat.

"Tidak bisa! Kita harus menghentikan Meicoomon sekarang, jika tidak distorsi dunia digital dengan dunia nyata akan menyatu dan infeksi yang diberikan Meicoomon akan menyebar dan menyebabkan digimon didunia ini tidak stabil!" ujarnya berdiri kembali dan mulai naik kepundak Metal Garurumon.

"Ayo semuanya kita hentikan amukan Meicoomon!" ujar Koshiro memahami Yamato, mereka berdua mengangguk dan menyusul ketempat Taichi dan Joe.

 _ **TAICHI POV NORMAL.**_

Alphamon muncul berada disamping Gennai dan ikut bersatu dalam cahaya pilar putih menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dan memunculkan sosok evolusi perubahan yang berbeda. Tubuh digimon tinggi berdiri dengan tangan kanan menggunakan meriam hitam dengan iris datar yang menakutkan membuat Taichi dan Joe berpikir negatif tentang perubahan Meicoomon yang aneh. mereka melihat sambaran kekuatan petir yang besar, beberapa area yang terpancar kilat listrik yang menyebabkan sekelilingnya hancur secara perlahan.

"Apa kita terlambat?!" gumam Joe khawatir.

"Kita harus menghentikan Meicoomon. Joe _-san_. War Greymon!"

"Vikemon, bantu War Greymon!"

"Serahkan pada kami!"

"Kalian akan melihat betapa hebatnya digimon evolusi gabunganku ini, ayo kita habisi mereka Metal Meicoomon!" ujar Gennai yang berada diatas bahunya. Meriam hitam yang berada ditangan kanannya dia arahkan kepada Vikemon dan Wargreymon.

HAA!

ZOOMSH!

Teriak Metal Meicoomon, tembakan pun melesat dengan cepat kearah mereka berdua. War Greymon membentuk perisai dari sayapnya untuk melindungi Vikemon. Serangan itu begitu kuat, membuat kedua digimon itu terdorong kebelakang beberapa meter.

Serangan Metal Meicoomon pun berakhir, membuat War Greymon dan Vikemon langsung ambruk ditanah, tertatih dan mencoba bangkit kembali. beberapa kejut listrik muncul pada tubuh kedua digimon itu.

"War Greymon!"

"Vikemon!"

"Ahahah,… luar biasa, ayo kita habisi mereka Metal Meicoomon!... mengapa kau diam Metal Meicoomon-…"

AGH!

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" gumam Joe tak mengerti melihat reaksi Metal Meicoomon yang aneh.

"Aku tidak tahu?!"

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"A-Aku b-bukanlah bonekamu…!" ujar Metal Meicoomon menangkap Gennai dengan tangannya.

"Siapa dia?!" gumamnya tak jelas memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan. mengingat sosok wanita surai biru dengan kacamata merah yang sering digunakannya.

"Akulah tuanmu Metal Meicoomon, cepat habisi mereka-…!"

AGH!

Tubuh Gennai pun diremas dengan kuat oleh tangan besar Metal Meicoomon. Menghancurkannya hingga menjadi dua tubuhnya.

TIDAK!

Beberapa pekik para wanita yang melihat kejadian yang mengerikan menimpa Gennai, tubuhnya pun menghilang menjadi serpihan keping cahaya. Joe dan Taichi yang menyadari kehadiran Sora, Meiko dan Mimi hanya tertegun diam.

WAAA!

Metal Meicoomon mulai menyerang kembali kearah Taichi dan kawan-kawan. Beberapa teman mereka datang, Seraphimon dan Hercules Kabuterimon mendorong tubuh digimon yang terinfeksi itu. Vikemon melakukan serangan bersama Rosemon.

"Lakukan!" ujar Seraphimon dan Hercules Kabuterimon.

" _Arctic Blizzard_!"

" _Forbidden Temptation_!"

"WAA!"

Semua digimon terlempar akibat perisai petir yang melindungi sekitar Metal Meicoomon. Beberapa permukaan tanah terangkat dan hancur akibat perisai miliknya. beberapa orang datang menghampiri Taichi dan yang lainnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Meicoomon?!" tanya Koshiro tak mengerti.

"Dia berevolusi, menjadi Metal Meicoomon" sahut Taichi.

"Kita harus menghentikan Metal Meicoomon! Semuanya kita kerahkan semua kemampuan untuk menghentikan Metal Meicoomon!" ujar Yamato. Mereka semua mengerti.

"Yeah!"

HAA!

" _Starlight Explosion_!" ujar Hououmon.

" _Arctic Blizzard_!" ujar Vikemon.

" _Forbidden Temptation_!" ujar Rosemon.

" _Mega Electro Shocker_!" ujar Seraphimon dan Hercules Kabuterimon.

" _Garura Tomahawk_!" ujar Metal Garurumon.

" _Gaia Force_!" ujar War Greymon.

" _Heaven's Charm_! Ujar Angewomon.

Semua serangan berpusat satu untuk menghentikan Metal Meicoomon yang terinfeksi virus.

BOOM!

Ledakan besar pun terjadi, kepulan asap hitam masih terlihat masih banyak dan perlahan mulai menghilang. beberapa pikiran diantara mereka berpikir apakah sudah berakhir atau belum.

"Apakah berhasil?" tanya Mimi. Asap pun menghilang dan menampilkan beberapa luka pada tubuh Metal Meicoomon. Namun masih berdiri angkuh dihadapan para digimon para anak terpilih. Perubahan ultimate mereka semua menghilang.

"Eh, mengapa kita kembali?!" tanya Yokomon tidak mengerti karena kembali menjadi _digi baby_

"Benar apa yang terjadi?" sahut Mochimon.

"Mungkin perubahan ini menghabiskan kekuatan para digimon kita atau infeksi yang disebabkan oleh Metal Meicoomon, telah mempengaruhinya?!" ujar Koshiro menyimpulkan dengan laptop yang dia gunakan saat ini.

"Lalu mengapa Wargreymon dan Metal Garurumon tidak kembali seperti semula?" tanya Hikari tak mengerti.

"Mungkin karena mereka adalah digimon level ultimate yang mampu melakukan _Jogress_ , sehingga kekuatannya lebih besar dari milik kita?!" jawab Koshiro.

"Taichi _-san_ , Yamato _-san_. Lakukanlah _Jogress_ sekarang!" ujar Koshiro.

"Aku mengerti, ayo Yamato!" seru Taichi.

"Itulah yang kutunggu dari mulutmu Taichi!" sahut Yamato senang.

"War Greymon!"

"Metal Garurumon!"

Kedua digimon itu bercahaya dan membentuk pilar cahaya biru kelangit. Kini mereka berdua menjadi satu. tangan kiri adalah kepala War Greymon berupa pedang besar dan tangan kanan adalah kepala Metal Garurumon berupa senjata senapan. jubah putih besar yang menempel pada tubuhnya berkibar akibat hembusan angin. Omegamon menatap Metal Meicoomon dengan iris datar tenang.

ZHOOMSH

Mengisi meriam dan mulai menyerang kepada anak-anak, mengarahkannya tanpa ragu.

BOOM!

Omegamon dengan sigap melakukan hal yang yang sama, mengisi kekuatannya untuk menahan serangan Metal Meicoomon. tembakan meriam itu saling beradu. Beberapa ledakan besar terjadi diantara mereka. Taichi dan yang lainnya hanya bisa melihat beradu kekuatan diantara digimon terkuat. Pukulan dilancarkan satu sama lain untuk saling merobohkan.

Pukulan diterima oleh Omegamon, namun masih bisa mampu ditahan olehnya. Perisai pelindung yang digunakan Metal Meicoomon dibelah dengan pedang Omegamon dengan cara menghunuskan pedangnya kearah musuh.

" _Transcendent sword!_ " ujar Omegamon mengarahkan pedangnya untuk menghancurkan perisai Metal Meicoomon.

PLAAANG!

Pedang Omegamon patah karena memotong perisai milik Metal Meicoomon. Taichi tak mempercayai bahwa kekuatan digimon Meiko sangat kuat. beberapa anak terpilih yang berada disitu tak mempercayai kekuatan Omegamon bahkan tak sebanding.

"Tidak mungkin?!" gumam Yamato.

"Dia sangat kuat!" decih Taichi.

"Apakah mereka berbeda level sehingga pedang Omegamon tak mampu menghancurkan perisai Metal Meicoomon!?" tanya Mimi khawatir.

"Mei _-chan_ , kumohon hentikan!" teriak Meiko memohon.

Serangan yang akan dilancarkan kembali kearah Omegamon pun terarah kepada orang-orang yang bersama Meiko. Kepalanya dia jambak dengan kuat mencoba memberontak dan mengingat siapa patnernya, tanpa ragu kini meriam tembakannya mengarah kepada mereka. Tembakan laser itu melesat dengan cepat.

"Gawat, semuanya menghindar!" perintah Taichi, kecepatan meriam tembakan Metal Meicoomon tak mampu dihindari. Omegamon segera melindungi semua orang dengan senapan meriam pada tangan kanannya, untuk menghentikan serangan Metal Meicoomon.

" _Garura cannon_! _"_

"Omegamon!" gumam Yamato dan Taichi.

"Kami tak akan kalah, karena kami tak akan meninggalmu, Metal Meicoomon!" ujar Omegamon melepaskan serangan meriamnya.

ZHOOOMH!

Pertarungan saling menembak diantara digimon level ultimate itu masih sengit. Beberapa kilat listrik membuat Omegamon terluka akibat menghalangi serangan Metal Meicoomon.

"Mei _-chan_!"

"M-Meiko?!…" gumam Meicoomon yang tidak fokus mengingat seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya., membuat kesempatan ini tak dilewatkan oleh Omegamon.

"Kembalilah pada kami, Metal Meicoomon!" ujar Omegamon menyerang kembali, Metal Meicoomon yang mendengar perkataannya, infeksi virus yang tak terkendali padanya. menyebabkan tidak fokus bertarung sehingga tertembus pedang Omegamon.

"Meiko _,_ maafkan aku!" gumam Metal Meicoomon tersenyum kepada patnernya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Mei _-chan_!"

BOOM!

Ledakan besar itu mengakhiri pertarungan Omegamon dan Metal Meicoomon. Semuanya kembali kepada _digi baby_ kecuali Meicoomon dan Alphamon yang berubah menjadi _digi egg_. Mereka semua menuju ketempat Meicoomon berada.

"Mei _-chan_?!" gumamnya memeluk telur itu dengan isak menangis kecil.

"Yagami _-kun_?" terkejut bahwa pria itu mengelus Meicoomon. Pria itu hanya tersenyum "Dia akan kembali terlahir menjadi digimon yang baik dan tidak akan menginfeksi digimon lain!" ujarnya kepada wanita itu dengan senyum hangat.

DOR!

Letupan senjata api terdengar, pria surai coklat itu ambruk ditanah, darah bersimbah di tanah.

"Taichi!" panggil Yamato, Sora dan Joe terkejut mendapati sahabatnya terluka akibat terkena timah panas pada dadanya.

"Tidak, _Onii-san_?!"

"Taichi _-san_!"

"Yagami _-kun_?! H-Himekawa _-san_! kenapa?" gumam Meiko tak mengerti mengapa dia mengarahkan senjata api itu mengarah kepada dirinya.

"Rencanaku harusnya berhasil, jika kalian anak-anak terpilih tidak mengangguku, harusnya rencanaku dan Gennai tidak akan seperti ini, namun kalian semua benar-benar sudah mengagalkan ambisiku! serahkan Meicoomon padaku sekarang!" ujarnya mengarahkan pistol Handgun itu kepada Meiko.

"M-Mochizuki _-san_ , j-jangan lakukan itu!" mohon Taichi menahan sakit, mencoba berdiri dengan tertatih menjadi perisai hidup untuk melindunginya.

"Yagami _-kun_?!"

"Meiko, bukankah kau mempercayaiku. mengapa kau tidak membantuku. ayo serahkan Meicoomon padaku atau kau ingin semua temanmu mati didepan hadapanmu?!" bujuknya halus kepada gadis remaja itu yang terlihat kebingungan, pistol itu mengarah kepada Sora.

DOR!

Suara tembakan berhasil mengenai seseorang, iris gadis itu tak percaya bahwa kali ini, dirinya dilindungi oleh sahabatnya, dirinya tersungkur ditanah dengan bekas Lukas tembakan yang mengenai betisnya.

"Tidak Yamato!" panggil Sora langsung menangkap tubuhnya yang tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya akibat terkena peluru Himekawa.

" _Nii-san_!

"He… benar-benar anak yang bodoh, sekarang cepat berikan pilihanmu serahkan Meicoomon padaku atau akan ada yang terluka kembali Meiko?!" ujar Himekawa dengan nada mengancam.

"Sialan!" decih Joe.

"Meiko _-chan_! jangan kesana!" ujar Sora memohon

Meiko terdiam.

"Ingin mempermainkanku ya, akan kubunuh dari kau-…"

DOR!

Sebuah peluru berhasil mengenai dada Himekawa.

"A-Apa?"

BRUK!

Tubuh wanita paruh baya itu tumbang ketanah. beberapa orang dewasa dibawah pimpinan orang itu, membuat anak-anak yang melihatnya bisa bersyukur dan tenang karena nyawa mereka tertolong. beberapa anggota militer pun diturunkan untuk mengevakuasi beberapa yang masih selamat.

"Nishijima _-san-_ …"

"Cepat, selamatkan yang terluka!" perintah Daigo.

" _Yes, sir_!"

"Yagami _-kun_ bertahanlah!" mohon Meiko khawatir.

"Taichi, bertahanlah!" nada bicara Sora yang gemetar khawatir dan resah, karena pria itu tak sadarkan diri.

" _Onii-chan_ "

"Taichi _-san_ "

"Taichi, bertahanlah!"

 _ **RUMAH SAKIT ODAIBA**_

Pria surai cokelat itu masih belum tak sadarkan diri. beberapa selang infus dan masker bernafas masih terpasang padanya. detak jantungnya pada monitor komputer menandakan keadaannya belum baik.

Meiko yang berada disampingnya, hanya memandang pria itu dengan iris sedih dan khawatir, akan keadaan Taichi yang saat ini belum sadarkan diri. beberapa kali cahaya masuk kedalam ruangan, katup matanya membuka, mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam tempat dirinya berada saat ini.

"Yagami _-kun_?!"

ADUDUH!

"Mochizuni _-san_ , Nishijima _-sensei_?! Dimana aku? dan mengapa aku berada dirumah sakit, lalu dimana Koromon dan yang lainnya?!"gumam Taichi masih belum tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau berada dirumah sakit saat ini!" sahut gurunya.

"Lalu dimana semua teman-temanku? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja-…?!" Taichi hanya meringgis kesakitan.

"Tenanglah Yagami, mereka semua baik-baik saja" terang Nishijima menenangkan. Taichi yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas lega karena nyawa semua teman-temannya tidak dalam keadaan terancam.

"Lalu para digimon dan dunia digital bagaimana nasibnya? Nishimija-sensei?"

Terdiam

"Mereka disterilkan dan dilenyapkan, bersama dengan para digimon kalian" ujarnya, Taichi yang mendengar itu tak percaya bahwa patner mereka telah menghilang, dirinya hanya menunduk lesu sedih, bahunya disentuh oleh sang guru.

"Kau harus tabah Yagami dan untukmu Mochizuni _-san_ aku benar-benar minta maaf, akan insiden yang menimpa dirimu. tak kusangka bahwa Himekawa memiliki rencana bersama Gennai untuk mengatur ulang dunia" ujar Nishijima menyesal.

"T-Tidak apa-apa, tak usah dipikirkan yang terpenting masalahnya sudah selesai" jawab Meiko berterus terang dengan nada gugup.

"Syukurlah kalau seperti itu, kalau begitu aku permisi disini-…"

" _Sensei_ , terima kasih" ucap Taichi tersenyum tanpa arti, pria dewasa itu yang melihat sikap muridnya terkejut, dirinya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dan jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh yah" goda Nishijima pamit kepada mereka berdua.

EH?!

" _Sensei_!" sahut Taichi dan Meiko bersemu malu.

"Ahahaha… maaf maaf aku hanya bercanda. Sampai jumpa disekolah!" lanjutnya berkata hingga menghilang dibalik pintu yang menutup kembali.

Mereka berdua kini terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing, pria dan wanita didalam ruangan itu, siapa yang tidak gugup dan khawatir jika dirinya belum mengenal satu sama lain.

"Yagami _-kun_ " panggilnya.

"Y-Yeah, ada apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu? Apakah sudah baikan?" tanya Meiko khawatir.

"Um,… masih sedikit terasa sakit sih, tapi tenang saja. aku sudah lebih baik sekarang! ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri disini. Mochizuni _-san_?" jawabnya ingin tahu.

"Kau tak sadarkan diri sudah 2 hari, semua teman-teman pada mengkhawatirkanmu. Yagami _-kun_ dikelilingi orang-orang yang luar biasa" sahutnya tersenyum hangat, Taichi yang mendengar itu hanya menunduk menyesal.

"Itu tidak berlaku untukku"

EH?!

"Apakah ada yang salah, Yagami _-kun_?" terkejut karena Taichi berkata seperti itu dengan nada gemetar.

"Aku yang sekarang penuh dengan keraguan dan takut dalam pertempuran. beberapa bangunan yang rusak bahkan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah terluka akibat serangan para digimon yang tidak terkendali semua ini membuatku merasa bersalah"

"Yagami _-kun_ "

"Tapi, tetap saja aku ini tak pantas bersama dengan yang lainnya-… Mochizuni _-san_?!" Taichi terkejut bahwa kedua tangan wanita itu mendekap tangan kanannya.

"Aku yakin para digimon kita menginginkan kehidupan manusia yang normal tanpa ada yang terganggu oleh mereka dan aku yakin mereka pun memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk melakukan ini"

"Mochizuki _-san_ " gumamnya.

"Pada saat itu Mei _-chan_ menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan Yagami _-kun_ yang sedang sekarat, tapi saat itu Mei _-chan_ berkata dia tidak menyesali apa yang dipilihnya dan aku sadar bahwa Mei _-chan_ dan para digimon yang lainnya, benar-benar ingin melindungi Yagami _-kun_ juga" ujar Meiko menangis mengingat kejadian yang terjadi didunia digital sebelumnya.

HIKS! HIKS!

"A-Agumon!" gumam Taichi tak dapat membendung kesedihannya kali ini. Meiko yang melihat reaksi pria itu bersedih tanpa ragu dan gugup membenamkan kepalanya pada dadanya.

"Kau harus tegar Yagami _-kun_ " kata Meiko menenangkan Taichi dan mendekapnya dalam pelukannya.

"U-Um…" gumam Taichi pelan.

Tanpa mereka sadari berdua, seseorang memperhatikan dari balik pintu, matanya terkejut melihat Taichi menangis dalam pelukan Meiko, dirinya mulai menjaga jarak perlahan mundur, raut wajahnya yang awalnya senang akhirnya berubah sedih.

BRUK!

Beberapa buah yang dibawah oleh gadis itu terjatuh didepan pintu.

"Apa itu?" gumam Meiko menyadari sesuatu, ketahuan dengan segera berlari menjauh dari daun pintu, dibuka olehnya dan melihat seseorang yang dia kenal. wanita itu hanya menangis dalam diam.

Bukankah itu Sora _-san_? lalu mengapa ada plastik berisi buah-buahan? Jangan-jangan!?" batinnya menyimpulkan karena kejadian yang dia lakukan bersama Taichi.

"Ada apa Mochizuki _-san_?" tanya Taichi ingin tahu, Meiko menggeleng menandakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"U-Um, tidak ada apa-apa. Yagami _-kun_. aku permisi pulang dulu. aku baru teringat ada urusan saat ini. semoga cepat sembuh ya" ujarnya meminta izin pamit pulang.

"B-Baiklah, Mochizuki _-san_ "

"Yah?"

"Ah… tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja?" ujar Taichi gugup.

"U-Um! Baiklah, dah Y-Yagami _-kun_ " kata Meiko gugup, gadis itu pamit dan mulai menutup pintu ruangan tempat pria itu berada.

 _ **To be continue…**_

 _ **Nyuwun Tanggapi?**_

 **A/N : hallo semuanya, author** _ **-san**_ **kali ini bermain di fandom Digimon Adventure. Saya lagi suka sama anime ini, apalagi musik opening yang dibawain Kouji Wada kaya Butterfly, Brave heart yang paling saya suka, namun yang bikin sedih. Bahwa Kouji** _ **-san**_ **sudah tiada.**

 **Jadi Author** _ **-san**_ **ingin bernostalgia kembali dan bermain di fandom ini, tentunya cerita dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cerita sebelumnya :**_

"Yagami _-kun_ " panggilnya.

"Y-Yeah, ada apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu? Apakah sudah baikan?" tanya Meiko khawatir.

"Um,… masih sedikit terasa sakit sih, tapi tenang saja. aku sudah lebih baik sekarang! ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri disini. Mochizuki _-san_?" jawabnya ingin tahu.

"Kau tak sadarkan diri sudah 2 hari, semua teman-teman pada mengkhawatirkanmu. Yagami _-kun_ dikelilingi orang-orang yang luar biasa" sahutnya tersenyum hangat, Taichi yang mendengar itu hanya menunduk menyesal.

"Itu tidak berlaku untukku"

EH?!

"Apakah ada yang salah, Yagami _-kun_?" terkejut karena Taichi berkata seperti itu dengan nada gemetar.

"Aku yang sekarang penuh dengan keraguan dan takut dalam pertempuran. beberapa bangunan yang rusak bahkan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah terluka akibat serangan para digimon yang tidak terkendali semua ini membuatku merasa bersalah"

"Yagami _-kun_ "

"Tapi, tetap saja aku ini tak pantas bersama dengan yang lainnya-… Mochizuki _-san_?!" Taichi terkejut bahwa kedua tangan wanita itu mendekap tangan kanannya.

"Aku yakin para digimon kita menginginkan kehidupan manusia yang normal tanpa ada yang terganggu oleh mereka dan aku yakin mereka pun memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk melakukan ini"

"Mochizuki _-san_ " gumamnya.

"Pada saat itu Mei _-chan_ menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan Yagami _-kun_ yang sedang sekarat, tapi saat itu Mei _-chan_ berkata dia tidak menyesali apa yang dipilihnya dan aku sadar bahwa Mei _-chan_ dan para digimon yang lainnya, benar-benar ingin melindungi Yagami _-kun_ juga" ujar Meiko menangis mengingat kejadian yang terjadi didunia digital sebelumnya.

HIKS! HIKS!

"A-Agumon!" gumam Taichi tak dapat membendung kesedihannya kali ini. Meiko yang melihat reaksi pria itu bersedih tanpa ragu dan gugup membenamkan kepalanya pada dadanya.

"Kau harus tegar Yagami _-kun_ " kata Meiko menenangkan Taichi dan mendekapnya dalam pelukannya.

"U-Um…" gumam Taichi pelan.

 _ **Disclaimer : Digimon Adventure tri**_

 _ **Pair : Taichi x Meiko, Yamato x Sora, All character.**_

 _ **A/N : Fanfic ini hanya berupa pemikiran asal dari author yang abal-abal dan pasaran, jika ada pihak yang tidak suka dengan cerita ini. mohon tekan back kembali.**_

 **Chapter 02 : Pernyataan cinta? Sora atau Meiko yang akan kau pilih.**

Pagi hari ini diawali dengan cuaca yang cerah terang oleh sinar matahari, beberapa aktivitas kegiatan sekolah di SMA Odaiba berjalan normal seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu dikelilingi oleh beberapa teman sekelasnya, beberapa ada yang ingin tahu dan ada juga yang khawatir melihat perban yang membungkus tangan kanannya.

"Taichi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

"Benar, kau habis berkelahi dengan siapa? Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi striker kita dalam pertandingan minggu ini?!"

"Kurasa Yagami _-kun_ , akan diliburkan dulu, mustahil jika dia bermain dengan kondisi seperti ini"

"Ah,… itu aku tersandung batu hingga begini akhirnya, Eh?! kenapa tidak boleh manajer padahal ini pertandingan penting sekali-…. Aduduh sakit, sakit, sakit. kumohon jangan lakukan!?" ujar Taichi menolak, namun keinginan keras kepalanya harus berakhir bahu kanan yang dicengkram kuat oleh wanita surai merah tua pendek sebahu dengan urat kekesalan yang muncul pada kepalanya.

"Sakit tahu!" gerutu Taichi memarahi manajernya.

"Y-Yagami _-kun_ , j-jangan paksakan dirimu dulu, lebih baik pulihkan dirimu untuk saat ini!" saran Meiko yang ikut bergabung dalam obrolan teman-temannya.

"Yang dikatakan Mochizuki _-san_ benar, menurut saja Taichi!"

"Benar!"

"K-Kurasa begitu" sahut Taichi pasrah karena kalah dalam jumlah suara. Dirinya hanya meruntuk sebal.

AHAHAHA!

Beberapa orang yang berada dikelas itu tertawa melihat reaksi konyol dari Taichi, namun sahabatnya memandang dirinya dengan raut wajah sedih dan mulai keluar kelas menjauhi dirinya, pemuda itu sekilas tak mengerti mengapa gadis itu Sora memandang dirinya dengan raut wajah murung.

"Ada apa dengannya?" batin pria itu memandang Sora tak mengerti.

 _ **JAM ISTIRAHAT.**_

Pelajaran dijam pertama telah selesai, beberapa murid mulai istirahat. Taichi kali ini berada diruang UKS, dirinya hanya meruntuk menahan sakit, karena harus mengganti perban yang baru. pria paruh baya itu diam dalam menyembuhkan anak itu yang tidak bisa diam.

"Diamlah Yagami! Nanti akan terlepas kembali perbannya!" marah pria itu kepada Taichi.

"Habisnya sakit sekali Nishijima _-sensei_!" sahut Taichi menggerutu, beberapa kali melakukan gulungan roll terakhir dan mengikat dengan kuat.

"Aduh! _Sensei_ pelan-pelan sedikit, kenapa?!"

"Kau ini laki-laki masa dengan luka seperti ini saja sudah banyak mengeluhnya!" ejek Nishijima kepada Taichi.

"Dasar _sensei_ payah!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa!" Kebiasaan Taichi yang asal bicara hampir membuat dirinya bisa mendapatkan luka kedua karena kurang hati-hati dalam berkata.

"Dasar, aku akan keluar sebentar. Beristirahatlah diruangan ini Yagami!" perintah Nishijima beranjak pergi.

"Ah,… baiklah, terima kasih. Nishijima- _sensei_ " ucap Taichi membungkuk kecil. Pria paruh baya itu memberikan senyuman kepadanya dan mulai menutup pintu UKS. Meninggalkan pemuda itu yang tidur diranjang pasien, bau khas obat dan ruangan AC membuat pria itu sedikit menenangkan pikirannya untuk rileks.

TOK! TOK!

Suara pintu yang berbunyi, menandakan ada orang yang ingin masuk kedalam kelas. Kedua orang itu terkejut mendapati sahabatnya datang menjenguk dirinya diruang UKS, bersama. Siapa lagi jika bukan Yamato dan Sora yang datang.

"Kalian berdua?" Taichi tertegun mengapa mereka berdua datang.

"Bagaimana lukamu Taichi?" tanya Yamato.

"Masih terasa sakit, lalu dirimu?" tanya kembali Taichi, karena mereka berdua terluka karena berusaha untuk melindungi teman mereka.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, sudah sedikit baikan sih, kurasa. benar begitu Sora" jawab yamato sambil berkata kepada Sora.

"Ya-… eh, m-maksudku-…"

TOK! TOK!

Semua mata tertuju kepada pintu putih disana, seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan UKS, teman satu kelas Taichi dan Sora, wanita surai hitam lurus panjang sepunggung dengan kacamata yang dia selalu gunakan. Membawa beberapa plastik berisi makanan dari kantin yang dia bawa. Ekspresi Sora berubah redup terkejut, murung akan kedatangan Meiko dirinya hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam.

"Eh? Ishida _-kun_ dan Sora _-san_ , juga berada disini?" tanya Meiko terkejut akan kedatangan dua temannya yang merupakan anak terpilih juga.

"Mochizuki _-san_ , tumben sekali kau berada disini. apa kau menjenguk Taichi juga?" sahut Yamato ingin tahu.

" _Y-Yeah_ , t-tadi Yagami _-kun_ meminta tolong kepadaku, untuk membelikan roti _yakisoba_ dikantin, jadinya aku mampir kesini" ujar Meiko menerangkan sambil memberikannya kepada Taichi, Yamato dan Sora.

"Terima kasih Mochizuki _-san_ " ucap Taichi dengan cengiran khas lima jarinya.

"Ah, maaf merepotkan. Terima kasih" ucap Yamato menerima dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Dan ini untukmu Sora _-san_ -…"

PLAK!

"Aduh, Sora _-san,_ ada apa-… " Meiko tak mengerti mengapa makanan pemberian dirinya ditepis oleh tangan Sora, baik Taichi dan Yamato sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Oii… Sora apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa kau melakukan itu kepada Mochizuki _-san-…_ Sora?!" Yamato yang tak mengerti dengan sikap gadis dengan nada memarahinya dan betapa terkejutnya bahwa gadis itu menangis dalam diam, linangan air mata membendung dan menatap tajam Meiko dengan iris marah.

"Sora _-san_ , a-ada apa?" tanya Meiko dengan hati-hati, tak mengerti dengan sikap Sora yang aneh.

"Hei, Sora mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu kepada Mochizuki-san. cepat minta maaf?!" ujar Taichi.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengerti juga, bodoh! aku ini menyukaimu Taichi!" ujar Sora dengan nada penuh penekanan ' _Suka_ ' memandang Taichi dengan iris sedih. Yamato dan Meiko yang mendengar itu terkejut.

"Pada saat itu aku datang buru-buru untuk menemuimu dirumah sakit namun, yang kulihat membuat hatiku sangat sakit, aku melihat Meiko _-chan_ sedang memeluk Taichi. mengapa kau harus melakukan hal itu didepanku Meiko _-chan_!?" tanya Sora dengan paksa.

"I-Itu…"

"Kau hanyalah orang luar dan bukan bagian dari kelompok kami!"

"Sora!"

" _A-Anu_ ,… itu…"

"Ayo jawab aku!"

"Hentikan Sora, kita bisa bicarakan ini dengan baik-baik!" ujar Yamato berusaha menenangkan Sora.

"Diam! ayo jawab aku Meiko _-chan_!" desak Sora dengan paksa.

"Jawab aku!"

"I-Itu… a-aku… Yagami _-kun_?!" gumam Meiko ketakutan hampir menangis melihat ekspresi Sora dingin, terkejut bahwa Taichi sudah memegang erat tangan kanannya dan membawa dirinya pergi keluar dari ruangan.

"Taichi?"

"T-Taichi, k-kenapa?!"

"Sora, dinginkan kepalamu sebelum kau bicara kasar kepada Mochizuki _-san_. dia adalah teman kita sekarang. saat ini aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang menganggu pikiranmu, namun apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya sudah sangat keterlaluan!" ujarnya kepada Sora. perkataan itu seakan menjadi pisau yang menusuk hati gadis itu, pernyataan Taichi yang penuh bijaksana dan mau menahan emosinya demi melindungi orang lain.

"Yamato!" panggil Taichi memandang dirinya, mengerti maksud temannya dia pun mengangguk mengerti.

" _Yeah_?" Yamato melihat sikap Taichi yang menunduk dengan raut keraguan.

"Tidak jadi, Mochizuki _-san_ , ikut denganku sebentar!" ajak Taichi sambil mengenggam tangan Meiko. mereka berdua menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan Yamato dan Sora.

"T-Tapi?"

"Taichi!?" panggil Yamato mencoba menghentikan sahabatnya, namun dirinya tak menyauti perkataannya.

 _ **DI ATAP BANGUNAN SEKOLAH SMA ODAIBA**_

Mereka berdua sudah berada diatas sambil duduk disana menikmati pemandangan beberapa murid yang sedang berada dilapangan, kegiatan olahraga sedang dilakukan. Meiko menatap Taichi dengan iris ekspresi tak mengerti.

"Mochizuki _-san_ "

" _Y-Yeah_?"

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu, terlibat dalam masalahku! Lalu jangan pikirkan soal perkataan Sora yang tadi, dia memang seperti itu mudah sekali tersinggung dan cepat marah. tapi dia itu sebenarnya selalu mencoba memikirkan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri ketika dalam masalah. mungkin terdengar egois, tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat baik" ujar Taichi hibur.

"Begitu ya. b-baiklah aku mengerti" ucapnya merasa bersalah.

Mereka berdua terdiam kembali

"Yagami _-kun_ , apakah k-kau ada waktu luang setelah pulang sekolah, maukah kau menemaniku kesuatu tempat hari ini?" tanya Meiko.

"Aku tidak ada latihan bola hari ini, kurasa aku bisa ikut, tapi mau kemana kita?" jawab Taichi dengan polosnya.

"Nanti juga tahu, kalau begitu kita nanti pergi bersama ya, kau maukan!" ajak Meiko bersemangat, Taichi yang melihat sikapnya seperti itu hanya menyetujuinya dengan senyum hangat.

 **TONG! TONG!**

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi menandakan bahwa jam istirahat telah berakhir. Mereka pun mulai masuk kedalam kelas kembali untuk melanjutkan pelajaran berikutnya. Sora yang melihat mereka berdua datang bersama sekilas menatap mereka, ketahuan oleh Taichi dan Meiko, membuat gadis itu kikuk, memandang kaca disebelah kirinya. mereka berdua hanya saling menatap, menahan tawa geli melihat sikap Sora yang seperti anak kecil, karena ketahuan.

 _ **KEGIATAN SEKOLAH ODAIBA TELAH BERAKHIR.**_

Kegiatan belajar telah usai, bel sekolah telah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran telah selesai, beberapa murid-murid ada yang masih aktif mengikuti kegiatan tambahan extrakulikuler dan ada juga yang langsung pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Taichi saat ini menunggu didepan gerbang, mengetik tombol pada keypad Handphonenya untuk meminta izin pulang terlambat, menutup menu pesan dan menyimpan kembali barang mungil itu pada kantong saku celanannya. gadis itu barulah tiba dengan berlari-lari kecil menuju dirinya. deru nafasnya kelelahan didepan pria itu dan merapihkan kacamatannya yang tidak rapih sebelumnya.

"M-Maaf jika aku terlambat Yagami _-kun_!" ujar Meiko merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, jadi kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Taichi menyerahkan segala urusan jalan-jalan ini kepada temannya.

"Itu rahasia, nanti juga Yagami _-kun_ akan tahu. ayo kita jalan saja!" tukasnya mengelak menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Taichi yang mendengar Meiko hanya bergerutu ingin tahu kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Tch,.. dasar pelit-…"

"Taichi!" panggil seseorang, mereka berdua langsung mendongkak melihat orang yang memanggil dirinya, ditemuinya pria surai pirang dan gadis surai coklat dengan raut ragu, enggan melihat mereka berdua.

"Yamato, Sora. Ada apa?" tanya Taichi.

"Taichi, Sora ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu dan Mochizuki _-san_ , bicaralah Sora. aku akan membantumu" Kata Yamato menengahi diantara mereka. gadis itu maju kedepan dan membungkuk didepan Taichi dan Meiko.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf kepada kalian berdua. Taichi, Meiko _-chan_. perkataanku benar-benar sudah kelewatan sebelumnya, maukah kalian berdua memaafkanku?!" ujar Sora menyesal, baik Taichi dan Meiko saling menatap satu sama lain, mereka berdua tertawa melihat kelakuan Sora dan Yamato yang masih bingung.

AHAHAHA!

"K-Kenapa?" Sora kebingungan melihat reaksi kedua orang itu yang masih tertawa.

"Taichi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sora benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang dikatakan dan kau malah-…"

"Maaf, tapi itu tidak penting lagi! Benar begitu Mochizuki _-san_ " sela Taichi memotong perkataan Yamato.

"Hm, Aku dan Yagami _-kun_ tidak terlalu memikirkannya perkataan Sora _-san_ sekarang. justru akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf kepadamu. maaf jika selama ini aku selalu merepotkan kalian semua termasuk kau Ishida _-kun_!" ujarnya membungkuk meminta maaf.

"T-Tapi?"

"Sudah-sudah, yang terpenting aku tidak mau ada pertengkaran diantara kalian berdua kembali, benar begitu, Mochizuki _-san_!" sahut Taichi.

"IIya"

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Sora _-san_ , Ishida- _kun_ " ujarnya pamit, meninggalkan Yamato dan Sora.

"Eh, kalian mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sora kembali.

"Aku ingin pergi ke festival di kuil _Tsukimine_ bersama Yagami _-kun_ -… are,… Eh?! keceplosan aku berkata!" jawab Meiko tanpa sadar berkata alasan yang sebenarnya, Taichi yang mendengar perkataan wanita itu menyeringai dengan senyum jahil dan menatap wajahnya.

"Hoh, jadi mau kesana ya?" sahutnya tertawa melihat Meiko yang sudah merona malu.

"Dasar, ini semua salah Yagami _-kun_!"

"Apa? kenapa aku yang disalahkan sih, kau sendiri yang bilang seperti itu tahu!"

"Tetap saja ini salahmu, Yagami _-kun_!"

"Salahkan Sora, dia sendiri yang ingin tahu kemana kita ingin pergi!"

Sora dan Yamato yang melihat pertengkaran diantara mereka hanya tertawa melihat kelakukan diantara mereka. lebih tepatnya seperti sepasang kekasih. mereka yang masih beradu argumen, akhirnya terdiam melihat kedua orang itu yang terlihat senang.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar cocok sekali, lebih baik jangan lama-lama menunda perasaanmu Taichi, nanti Meiko _-chan_. bisa direbut orang lain loh!" goda Sora menjahili pria itu, muka mereka berdua kini memerah. Sora pun mendekati mereka menyatukan kedua tangan mereka bersama.

"Setuju!" sahut Yamato tersenyum jahil.

"Sora _-san_!

"Yamato!"

"Kami bukanlah sepasang kekasih tahu!" ujar Taichi dan Meiko bersama.

"Iya… iya, sekarang belum, namun sebentar lagi pasti jadiankan!" ujar Yamato berlalu menjauhi mereka berdua bersama Sora.

"Benar sekali!" Sora hanya menyetujuinya.

"Oii, kalian berdua!"

"Tolong jaga Taichi ya. Meiko _-chan_!" ucap Sora dengan menggoda dirinya.

"S-Sora _-san_!" gerutu Meiko sudah sangat malu karena selalu digoda oleh temannya.

Mereka berdua saling menatap, entah perasaan apa diantara mereka saat ini. pernyataan Sora yang sebelumnya membuat kedua orang itu kini menjadi gugup dan canggung sekarang.

"A-Apa?" tanya Meiko sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke Taichi.

"A-Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, A-Ayo berangkat, Mochizuki _-san_ "jawab Taichi gugup.

"H-Hm"

Mereka berdua berlalu pergi menjauhi sekolah, namun kedua temannya masih terdiam dibalik tembok bangunan menyaksikan langkah pergi kedua orang itu yang terlihat bahagia. Yamato memperhatikan gadis itu yang bersuram sedih pada wajahnya.

"Ne-… Yamato"

"Apakah kau masih mengingat hadiah yang kuberi ketika di hari natal?" Yamato menyadari kenangan itu, dirinya mengangguk mengetahui hadiah yang diberikan oleh Sora.

 _ **Note : di digimon adventure 02 episode 38. Ketika Sora memberikan hadiah kue kepada Yamato pada saat malam natal.**_

"Aku ini benar-benar wanita yang buruk dan pencemburu. h-hatiku tidaklah tegas, si bodoh itu memang selalu membuatku kagum dan terkadang kesal, a-aku merasa sangat tidak pantas jika berada didekatnya!" air mata Sora kini mengalir deras dari wajahnya, tangannya dia dekap memegang dadanya yang merasakan sakit. Cinta terkadang menjadi penawar obat dan terkadang menjadi racun bagi diri sendiri. Kini dirinya sudah tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa cemburu, bimbang dan sedihnya dihadapan pria itu. Yamato yang mendengar itu hanya memegang bahu pundak gadis itu.

"Aku bisa mengerti apa yang kau rasakan? Relakan dia, baik dirimu dan aku memang bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah membantu Taichi bangkit. namun Mochizuki _-san_ , memang berbeda dengan kita berdua, tidak! dia memiliki kekuatan aneh yang dapat membuat Taichi berubah. itulah yang kurasa, jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang, Sora?" ujar Yamato hibur.

Terdiam.

Menghapus air matanya, dengan kedua lengannya dan mulai tersenyum hangat menatap Yamato.

"Aku ingin membantu mereka jadian! maukah kau membantuku Yamato?" ujar Sora mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan semangat. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga akan membantumu!" sahut Yamato tersenyum.

 _ **KUIL TSUKIMINE**_

Mereka berdua pun segera berangkat menuju festival dikuil _Tsukimine_ , perjalanan menuju tempat itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar 1 jam dari sekolah mereka, beberapa dentungan musik tradisional menjadi penghias sore menuju malam yang akan tiba beberapa menit lagi. Meiko dan Taichi berkeliling mengunjungi setiap stand yang menurut mereka menyenangkan.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama, hingga membuat mereka kelelahan. Taichi memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar di kursi batu dekat kuil yang kebetulan sedang sepi, melihat kondisi meiko yang sudah tak mampu bergerak kembali, ditambah isi perut mereka yang keroncongan membuat mereka semakin lemas untuk melanjutkan jalan-jalannya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, Mochizuki _-san_ , silahkan" Kata Taichi sambil menunjukkan kresek plastik berisi takoyaki dan teh ocha. Meiko yang melihat pria itu masih meringgis kesakitan pada dadanya.

"Y-Yagami _-kun_ , kau baik-baik saja? harusnya aku saja yang membeli makanan, tapi kenapa kau-… Eh?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. jangan dipikirkan!" jawab Taichi dengan cengiran khasnya, Meiko yang melihat sifat pria itu akhirnya memutuskan mengalah dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Yagami _-kun_ , selalu memudahkan sesuatu ya. sekalipun itu hal yang menyulitkan. Namun lain kali, aku akan membalas kebaikanmu!" ujar Meiko tersenyum senang melihat sikap Taichi yang mampu membuat dirinya memiliki keinginan yang kuat. dirinya tertegun akan kata-kata yang menghipnotis Taichi.

Terdiam

Taichi dan Meiko menikmati takoyaki masing-masing dalam diam, sambil melihat pemandangan aktivitas orang-orang yang berada dibawah kuil. Angin malam berhembus dengan lembut menyibak rambut gadis itu. pria itu yang melihat dirinya seakan terhipnotis akan kecantikan dan kelembutan yang dimiliki olehnya.

"Dia sangat berbeda dengan Sora" batin Taichi tersenyum hangat menatap wajah Meiko yang masih diam menikmati makanannnya. merasa ditatap tanpa henti. gadis itu hanya bersemu merona malu pada wajahnya.

"Y-Yagami _-kun_ , j-jangan menatapku seperti itu!" mohon Meiko sudah sangat malu. Ketahuan. Taichi pun menjadi kikuk dan gugup.

"Ah, m-maaf, bukan maksudmu menganggumu kok. Mochizuki _-san_. maaf ya" ucapnya menerangkan salah paham.

Mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, tanpa disadari keduanya. Beberapa temannya menguntit mereka dari kejauhan dibalik bangunan kuil _tsukimine_.

"Wah…Taichi _-san_ , benar-benar suka sekali menggoda Meimei. Manisnya!" ujar Mimi terkagum.

"Benarkah? Bukankah malah terlihat berlebihan cara Taichi _-san_ pendekatan ke Mochizuki _-san_?" sahut Koshiro berpikiran lain.

"Seperti biasa Koshiro _-san_ , kau terlalu rumit dalam menyimpulkan sesuatu, kupikir tergantung bagaimana mereka saling merasa nyaman saja" ucap Takeru kurang setuju.

"Eh… Takeru _-kun_ , mengerti sekali tentang hal seperti ini ya?" sahut gadis sepantarannya.

"Apa Hikari _-chan_ , cemburu?"

"Untuk apa aku cemburu-… a-apa?" tanya Hikari terkejut bahwa Takeru sudah berada dihadapannya, muka gadis itu merona, menjaga jarak dengan pria pirang sekelasnya.

"Takeru _-kun_ bodoh!" ujarnya menormalkan dirinya yang kikuk akibat Takeru tersenyum didepan wajah Hikari.

"Kalian tenanglah, nanti kita ketahuan tahu! yang paling penting aku ingin Meiko _-chan_ dan Taichi bisa jadian!" ucap Sora.

"Sora?" gumam Yamato tersenyum.

"Itu benar!" sahut Joe. mereka semua kembali memperhatikan kedua orang yang menjadi fokus tontonan mereka saat ini. perbincangan diantara mereka terasa sangat menyenangkan.

ZOOOM! ZOOOM! ZOOOM! ZOOOM!

Sebuah pilar cahaya tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka saat ini, sebuah monster besar seperti ular panjang bertubuh putih transparan dengan kepala birunya sudah berada dihadapan mereka berdua, diikuti oleh semua para monster lainnya yang berdatangan membuat Taichi dan Meiko terkejut, berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan dilihat seseorang berpakaian dengan mantel dan jubah putih, turun dari tubuh digimon raksasa tersebut, wajahnya masih tertutup oleh kain tudung penutup kepala berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Digimon?!"

"Siapa dia?" gumam Sora tak tahu orang misterius yang muncul dari pilar cahaya.

"B-Bukankah itu Qinlongmon?!" sahut Takeru tak percaya.

"Iya, namun apa yang dia perbuat disini?" heran Hikari tak mengerti.

"Tidak hanya itu Xianwumon, Baihumon dan Zhuqiaomon, mereka semua digimon suci berlevel mega?!" kata Koshiro khawatir tak mempercayai.

"Yamato _-san_?" panggil Koshiro mereka pun setuju keluar dari tempat persembunyian untuk menolong Taichi dan Meiko.

Taichi dengan segera melindungi gadis itu yang sedikit gemetar ketakutan.

"Mochizuki _-san_ , tetap dibelakangku!"

"T-Tapi-…"

"Aku akan melindungimu!"

"Taichi!"

"Taichi _-san_!"

" _Onii-chan!_ "

"Meiko _-chan_!"

"Meimei!"

Beberapa panggilan temannya datang menghampiri pria dan wanita itu yang khawatir.

"K-Kalian, mengapa kalian ada disini?!" delik pemuda itu ingin tahu.

"Itu tidak penting! Siapa orang itu?!" tanya Yamato fokus pada orang misterius dihadapan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu!"

Pria itu masih mendekati Taichi dan yang lain-lainnya, berjalan pelan hingga hanya berjarak 2 meter diantara mereka semua.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Yamato dengan nada tak ramah.

"Maaf jika kehadiranku tiba-tiba, lama tidak berjumpa. Anak-anak terpilih!" ujar pria itu dengan tersenyum menyapa mereka semua.

"G-Gennai _-san_?!" ucap mereka semua terkejut kecuali Meiko yang gemetar ketakutan akan kejadian sebelumnya yang menimpa dirinya. Disebabkan oleh pria paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ini benar-benar tak kusangka sekali-…"

"Taichi _-san_ , tunggu! Apakah kau Gennai _-san_ yang kami kenal?!" tanya Koshiro kembali memastikan.

"Aku mengerti, bahwa kau waspada akan kejadian sebelumnya. Pada saat itu tubuhku memang dikendalikan oleh suatu kekuatan misterius yang mempengaruhiku yang disebabkan oleh orang jahat yang ingin mengatur ulang dunia digital!"

"Himekawa _-san_?"jawab Koshiro, semuanya terkejut.

"Benar, dialah yang menyebabkan infeksi sistem buatan manusia mempengaruhi dunia digital termasuk diriku, hingga menyebabkan distorsi energi yang menghubungkan dunia kalian dengan dunia digimon dan digimon yang memiliki kekuatan khusus yang spesial adalah Meicoomon"

"Mengapa Meicoomon?!" tanya Taichi ingin tahu.

"Meicoomon adalah digimon tipe data yang memiliki kekuatan yang besar, namun tidak stabil. Itulah yang menyebabkan orang-orang jahat seperti Himekawa, ingin menggunakan dirinya untuk mengatur ulang dunia digimon" terang Gennai.

"Jadi begitu" sahut Yamato mulai mengerti.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, Karena aku telah menyerang kalian sebelumnya. Aku membawa mereka semua. para deva suci!" ujar Gennai meminta tolong.

Pilar cahaya kecil muncul dihadapan mereka semua, beberapa digimon yang mereka kenal muncul dihadapan semua anak-anak terpilih, mata digimon itu masih tertutup dan mulai terbuka, semua anak-anak terpilih tak mempercayainya. Berhambur dan memeluk mereka semua.

"Taichi!"

"Mei!"

"Sora!"

"Yamato!"

"Koshiro _-han_ "

"Mimi!"

"Joe!"

"Takeru!"

"Hikari!"

"Semuanya!"

Mereka semua senang dan terharu, mendapati semua patner mereka kembali hidup dan mengingat mereka semua. Perasaan haru dan bahagia, tak terbendung dari para anak-anak terpilih. Gennai pun yang berada disitu tersenyum menyaksikan kebahagiaan para anak-anak terpilih.

"Terima kasih banyak Gennai _-san_!" ucap Taichi menghampiri dirinya.

"Aku juga ingin berterima kasih banyak!" Meiko pun membungkuk berterima kasih.

"Ini sudah tugasku dan para deva, justru akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih kepada kalian berdua, Yagami Taichi dan Mochizuki Meiko!"

EH!?

"K-Kami?" ucap Taichi dan Meiko bersama.

"Ya, digivice keberanian dan digivice kasih sayang milik kalian merespon diriku ketika dikendalikan oleh kekuatan jahat. Kekuatan keberanian dari digivice Yagami bukanlah satu-satunya yang dibutuhkan untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ada, namun harus bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat dan tenang, sehingga kekuatan murninya akan hadir pada dirimu, kemudian digivice kasih sayang milik Mochizuki membantu memulihkan energi pada digivice yang kehilangan semangat berjuang. Kekuatan digivice kalian menimbulkan resonasi semua digivice sehingga kami bisa melakukan _back-up_ ulang dunia digital tanpa harus takut kehilangan ingatan data para digimon patner kalian!" ujar Gennai kepada semua orang.

"Jadi begitu ya" sahut Koshiro mengerti.

ZOOM!

"Kalau begitu kita berpisah disini, anak-anak terpilih!" lanjutnya melompat keatas digimon bertubuh besar itu dan menghilang bersama digimon yang lainnya dalam pilar cahaya yang menyusut kecil.

"Hei, Taichi. Aku sangat lapar bolehkah aku minta makanan yang bisa kumakan?" tanya Agumon memegang perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Aku juga Mei!" sahut Meicoomon setuju.

"Aku juga!" sahut Gabumon dan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kami akan mengajak kalian ke festival, tapi jangan berbuat onar dan nakal!" ujar Sora menerangkan.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Palmon dan Tailmon senang.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajak kalian semua. _Lets go_!" ujar Mimi dengan semangat, mengajak mereka semua, berjalan melangkah menuruni tangga kuil dan ternyata masih ada Taichi, Meiko, Agumon dan Meicoomon yang masih terdiam disana.

"Agumon dan Meicoomon tidak ikut?" tanya Piyomon teriak.

"Ne,.. Taichi ayo!"

"Mei,… kita juga, ayo pergi kefestival!"

Mohon kedua digimon itu, Sora yang mendapatkan ide pun mendekati mereka kembali.

"Meiko _-chan_ " Sora pun mengedipkan mata kirinya, memberikan kode untuk berbicara dengan Taichi secara pribadi. Meiko pun bersemu kecil, mengerti maksud temannya, dia hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Mei _-chan_ , bisa ikut dengan yang lainnya, nanti aku akan menyusul kok, tapi kau tidak boleh nakal ya. janji!" ujar Meiko menasihati.

"Um!" Meicoomon berlari menyusul Piyomon.

"Hoi, Agumon! Aku akan membeli Takoyaki yang banyak, apakah kau mau?" tawar Yamato, sambil mengedipkan matanya kepada Taichi.

"Um, dasar!" gumam Taichi tersenyum mengerti.

"Wah! tentu aku mau Yamato!" jawab Agumon bersemangat menghampirinya.

"Eh? Yamato curang, aku juga mau!" Gabumon pun tidak terima dan memarahi patnernya. Mereka pun menjauhi Taichi dan Meiko yang masih berdiri berhadapan. membuat Meicoomon dan Agumon tidak mengerti, memandangi mereka dari jauh.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Taichi dan Meiko?" tanya Agumon penasaran.

"Ah,… intinya mereka sedang mempersiapkan hatinya!" jawab Sora menerangkan dengan tawa canggung.

"Kau mengerti Meicoomon?" dirinya hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti maksud Agumon.

"Ya, intinya. biarkan mereka sendiri dulu!" sahut Yamato menerangkan.

Mereka semua sudah turun dari kuil, baik Taichi dan Meiko masih asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing, beberapa kali mereka saling curi pandangan. Bersiap mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

ANU!

Mereka berdua terkejut bersama.

"Yagami _-kun_ duluan saja?" tawar Meiko.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya maafkan aku Mochizuki _-san_!"

"Aku selalu menghindarimu karena aku ragu dan takut dengan perasaan yang kumiliki bahkan ketika kita baru bertemu pertama kali, saat aku bertengkar dengan Yamato untuk melindungi kota bahkan hingga menyelamatkanmu dan Sora. rasanya itu membuat diriku menderita dan selalu berbohong kepada yang lainnya!" ujar Taichi merasa menyesal.

"Yagami _-kun_?"

"Sekarang akhirnya aku menyadarinya! perasaanku!"

"Kumohon jangan tertawakan aku,… aku,… aku suka padamu! Aku mencintaimu Meiko!" ujar Taichi menunduk sejenak dan mengangkat kepalanya kembali, mengungkapkan perasaannya didepan Meiko.

Tertegun.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohongkan kali ini Yagami _-kun_?" tanya Meiko memastikan.

"Tentu saja, jangan membuatku malu seperti ini-… eh? ada apa?" jawab Taichi terkejut melihat gadis itu yang menangis.

"U-Um, aku baik-baik saja, aku merasa sangat senang saat bersama Y-Yagami _-kun_ saja. begitu menenangkan j-jiwaku dan aku merasa bahagia bisa dicintai oleh dirimu, padahal aku dan Mei- _chan_ sudah sangat menyusahkanmu dan yang lainnya. aku merasa takut dan enggan untuk bertemu dengan kalian semua kembali, namun Takeru _-kun_ menyemangatiku untuk terus berjuang dan mau berusaha-…!" ujar Meiko dengan isak menangis kecil senang.

Terkejut.

Memeluk gadis itu dalam dekapannya, semua kunang-kunang menghiasi seisi wilayah kuil yang berada diatas. "Terima kasih Meiko!" ucap Taichi senang. Meiko pun membalas pelukannya dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Um, sama-sama. Taichi _-kun_!" ucap Meiko.

 _ **FIN**_

 **A/N :** Akhirnya FF ini selesai juga, Author _-san_ sudah berusaha memaksimalkan akhir yang baik bagi mereka semua. jadi jika ada kekurangan dan ketidaksukaan baik dari segi cerita, alur dan tokoh mohon dimaafkan. Sampai jumpa.


End file.
